JLA: Classified
JLA: Classified is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :JLA: Classified #12: 28 Sep 2005 Current Issue :JLA: Classified #13: 26 Oct 2005 Next Issue :JLA: Classified #14: 30 Nov 2005 Status Published monthly. Began publication in 2005. Features story arcs by different creative teams. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines JLA: Classified #13 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. JLA: Classified #12 "New Maps of Hell" part 3. JLA: Classified #11 "New Maps of Hell" part 2. Wonder Woman watches as Themyscria is destroyed, then finds a strange glowing document in the bottom of the ocean in the wreckage. Flash dreams about his firery origin, then responds to a building fire, where he finds a strange glowing document. Clark and Lois discuss their investigation, then Superman responds to a space station burning up as it enters the atmosphere, and finds in side it a strange glowing document. Green Lantern responds to a building fire, and finds a strange glowing document. Batman tracks a perp to a bar, which explodes, and he finds a strange glowing document. All the heroes contact J'Onn J'Onzz in the watchtower about their finds, and he calls in Oracle for a consultation. JLA: Classified #10 "New Maps of Hell" part 1. While Clark Kent and Lois Lane investigate the apparent suicide of a Lexcorp employee in Metropolis, in Gotham City Batman investigates the murder of a V.P. of a defense contractor who was about to be a whistle blower. Then, on Wonder Woman's home of Themyscria, one of the floating islands explodes. Past Storylines Collections *''I Can't Believe It's Not the Justice League'' - Collects #4-9. "The Super Buddies open for business, but things hit a sour note when former foe Blackguard and his partner Guy Gardner open a sports bar next door to their new 'headquarters' in the strip mall downtown!" (forthcoming, November 2005) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Issues #10-12: Writer: Warren Ellis; Artist: Jackson "Butch" Guice; Colorist: David Baron; Letterer: Phil Balsman; Assistant Editor: Michael Siglain; Editor: Mike Carlin; Cover: Michael Stribling. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0307 JLA CLASSIFIED #5 $2.99 *FEB05 0294 JLA CLASSIFIED #6 $2.99 *MAR05 0409 JLA CLASSIFIED #7 $2.99 *APR05 0339 JLA CLASSIFIED #8 $2.99 *APR05 0340 JLA CLASSIFIED #9 $2.99 *MAY05 0236 JLA CLASSIFIED #10 $2.99 *JUN05 0373 JLA CLASSIFIED #11 $2.99 *JUL05 0237 JLA CLASSIFIED #12 $2.99 *AUG05 0220 JLA CLASSIFIED #13 $2.99 *SEP05 0244 JLA CLASSIFIED #14 $2.99 *OCT05 0256 JLA CLASSIFIED #15 $2.99 *OCT05 0258 JLA CLASSIFIED COLD STEEL #1 (Of 2) $5.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :JLA: Classified #14: 30 Nov 2005 :JLA: Classified: Cold Steel #1: 07 Dec 2005 :JLA: Classified #15: 28 Dec 2005 :JLA: Classified: Cold Steel #2: 11 Jan 2006 :JLA: Classified #16: 25 Jan 2006 Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *JLA: Classified - GCD entry *wikipedia:Justice League Category:Super-Hero